Battles of the Mind and Heart
by WeevilFanGirl
Summary: The world is at war and some of the most loved in my eyes people of yugioh get involved physicaly,mentaly,and emotionaly
1. The World is not at Peace

**Review-A war is in the world. Though its not like most wars. This is a story of those involved. Semi-inspired by the song "Letters From Home" Ok this is my first ever real serrious story so sorry if i sorta crash and burn but please try to be nice folks. Im not use to so much serious so author reviews may be silly. This is sorta like a cross between the game Falsebound Kingdom and my dads very extensive war movie collection. This chap is relitively short so...yeah  
---**

No one is sure exactly why it happened. Or who did what to who for that matter. All we know is for one reason or another...Hell broke loose.What we do know is its not like any war in history.

**  
As the world dove into their war amongst themselves an ancient seal sperating the creatures of the shadow realm from our world brokoe as well.**

**People began using these creatures in their battle. Or so they thought.They didnt know they were being manipulaited and decived. That is until it was too late It was no longer just a war of man vs man.There was a third enemy. A third force. Beings with powers beyond our own mortal cabability.**

** This war changed,took,and ruined many lives, and for a group of 5 unlikely heros it would change   
their lives forever.**

---  
Not much but its like the star wars thing where it gives a short des of whats going on and what is to come so please...stay with me folks.


	2. Parting of Robas

**Umm ok Espa's Bros have no name in the show so I dubed them from oldest to youngest Erik, Samuel, Paul, amd Alen  
---**

**  
"Big brother you cant!"**

**  
"I told you Paul i have to"**

**  
Espa was filling out the application to join the army as his 3 brothers who could walk came running up. It was a desprate time. They were accepting virtually anyone who could use a gun. If things didnt change soon a draft would be forced to be sent out.**

**  
"But why?" the youngest brother seemingly present whined**

**  
"Dads all ready been killed!" Samuel added**

**  
"Because Im the oldest and I have to look out for you now and I have to support you" he said turning arround and looking at them sternly.**

**  
"Mom is gone and dads already been shot in this war! If something happened to you then what?" Erik seemed to be the only one more angry about the matter then sad**

**  
"I'll be fine if I dont go then we'll surely be sent to an orphanage!"**

**  
A small yawn uttered from behind Erik. He turned to the side a bit and hanging on his back was a tired Alen. Erik whos back was growing tired shifted Adem so he was holding him.**

**  
"what about Alen huh? ever think about that" Erik snapped**

**  
Espa sollomly closed his eyes and turned arround "You'll all be fine"**

**  
No words were spoken as he began to walk off to get ready until he was barley out of ear-shot.**

**  
A very hard attempted voice, one near tears, and one that had never been heard speaking words before but couldent be mistaken who it was called out "...ezz...ba?"**

**  
Espa turned arround. Erik,Samuel,and Paul all looked at Alen**

**  
Espa droped his stuff and ran back to his brothers. He had to go, he was going to go, but that didnt mean he wanted to.**

**  
Then something Espa, or none of the other Robas for that matter expected happened**

**Alen handed Espa his stuffed animal dog. The one he took everywhere and had a fit if someone should so much as try to touch it.  
**

**Espa tried to hand it back to him but Alen just pushed it back saying only one word but it hit Espa like he had just told him the meaning of life **

**"Ezba"**

**  
Espa smiled weakly. Not beacause he was sad. Not that he wasnt. but beacuse he was trying to keep from crying like he was on the inside as he walked off with his stuff, his self, and most inportantly to him Alens raggy dog.**

**---  
Awwww man when i wrote this i was crying and in histroy class too. My teacher was like "I didnt relize you were that emotional about the Cubans" Cause we were talking about the Spanish American war and I was all "ITS NOT THE DARN CUBANS...as much as I love Ricky ITS NOT THE CUBANS!" and she was all 0o''''**


End file.
